Welcome to the Human World, Randall Boggs
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: Two days after the incident, Randall is brought to an old garage run by a tough man who makes money by illegally training his animals to fight other animals. Will he survive more than a few minutes, or can his new buddies help? RandallOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first Monster's Inc ficcy, so no flames, please! Disclaimer; Monster's Inc and it's characters do not belong to me, they belong to the incredibly talented workers at Pixar Animation Studios. All of the characters (except for Randall and the two hillbillys at the end of the movie) in this story belong to me, so NO TOUCHY! Thank you!

--------------------

Chapter 1: Welcome to Louisiana

Randall Boggs wasn't the luckiest reptillian monster in the world. After being banished from his one and only home, being beaten over the head with a shovel multiple times, and being shoved into a large metal cage, he wasn't a happy chappy at the moment.

It had been atleast two days since the accident at the factory, and his head pounded miserably from the shovel's aftermath. Atleast the swelling ceased. His head felt much better than it did the previous day.

The son of the woman who was responsible for his constant headache had placed the cage in the back of their Pizza Planet truck, and was now driving down a long dirt road.

Randall peered out the window, looking at each tree the truck passed. After another minute or two, he sighed deeply and slunk to the cages cold floor. "Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Boggs. Another fine mess indeed." he muttered to his self, imagining what he would look like as a lizard skin handbag.

_Screeeeech!_

Randall was jerked forward slightly as the beaten vehicle made and abrupt stop. Groaning slightly, as pain shot through his skull, he sat up and looked out the window, to find the boy had stopped at an old car repair garage in the middle of nowhere. About fifty feet away from the garage was a cozy looking home, smoke billowing from the chimney.

The boy opened his door and stepped out of the car, "Hey, Sloan! You in?"

A tall broad man stepped out of the garage. He had on a red and brown splotched shirt with a pair of blue overalls, in which one of the straps hung loose. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

Randall didn't want to ponder what the red stains on his shirt were from, but he knew it sure wasn't ketchup.

"Mack!" the man bellowed warmly, "Little Mack! It's been too long!" he patted the young man on the back. "So, what is it you've brought me today?"

"Well," Mack began, scratching his head, "I ain't sure to be honest. Some sort of Gator, i think. Why don't you come and take a look see."

The large man followed Mack to the back of the truck. He opened the back door, revealing Randall's vulnerable form.

The man leaned in closer to the cage and began to look Randall up and down. Randal backed up slightly and let out a growl.

"Huh," the man said, "Eight legs. That certainly is odd,"

"I brought 'im here 'cause i know yous got a 'nother one just like it." Mack said sheepishly.

"Yes," the man said, not taking his eyes off of Randall, "Swiftstinger has a very similar body structure. The only difference between them, really, is their heads and color, and," he looked at Randall's hands and feet, "Swift's got claws."

"Well, mama said if i didn't get rid of 'im she'd turn 'im into gator soup," Mack said, "So, i was wonderin'...maybe you could use 'im for the--" Mack was silenced as the man, or Sloan, slapped a large hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Don't say nothin'!" Sloan hissed, "Sheriff's already been sniffin' about here lately. He's beginnin' to get suspicious. Think he's on ta me and my little...'gatherings'."

Sloan released Mack and looked back at Randall. He placed a hand under his chin, thinking. He glanced at the ground and caught sight of a broken stick just lying there. He bent down and picked it up, looking over it. Grasping it in his hand, he shoved it through the bars of Randall's cage. As expected, Randall lashed out, clamping his powerful jaws around the stick, and snapping it in two.

Startled, Sloan quickly pulled his hand away, "Good! Good." he said, impressed and slightly amused. "He's got the qualities of a true fighter in 'im. That's exactly what i look for in an animal."

Sloan thought it over for a minute or two before a large smile appeared on his face and he shook Mack's hand, "Mack, I'll give ya a hundred dollars for 'im!"

Mack cocked an eyebrow, "Four."

Sloan sighed, "Two."

"Three. Final offer."

Sloan sighed again, "Okay, three."

Sloan and Mack grabbed both ends of the cage and lifted it up.

"Whoa!" strained Sloan, "This guy needs to take off a few pounds."

Randall growled and fought the urge to spit back a nastier comment. If he had uttered two words and they heard, he was sure it would mean the end of him. They'd probably sell him to some weird, geekazoid bio lab, where he'd have cruel and unusual experiments done on him. He held his tongue and didn't utter a word.

This new place smelled of anger, fear, and even death. He didn't like it one bit. Hopefully, the death part was just from somthing on the dinner table, and not somthing being stuffed and mounted on the man's wall that very moment.

He was carried through the garage, where a single pick-up truck sat on a lift high above him. It was old and rusty, and the hood was missing. It looked in good shape though. It just needed some tires. And maybe a new paintjob.

He was carried through another door, leading out to the center of the store which was outside. It turns out, the entire garage was donut shaped, and the only way you could see the center of it was by flying a plane over it, or if you were a bird.

Randall was surprised to find no cars in the large space. Only about six or seven cages, each of which contained an animal. Two alligators, two pitbulls, a german shepherd, a saint bernard, and...hm. What was in that seventh cage? It was reptile, for sure, but it wasn't an alligator. It's back faced Randall, and it was curled in a ball. Obviously asleep.

"Hey, fellas!" cackled a thick voice from Randall's left.

The monster turned and saw that it was the saint bernard that had spoke. The tremendous brown and white dog looked at Randall and laughed, "Looks like old Sloan found another victim to add to our lovely group of misfits."

By this point, Randall felt six pairs of eyes fixed on him. His muscles tensed up a bit, not knowing weather these animals were friends or foes.

Whatever this human was planning on using the reptillian monster for, he could already tell it wasn't going to be anything pleasent.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, it's me again. XD Unless i get bored, this'll probably be the last chapter 'till i get a review or two.

--------------------

Chapter 2

Mack and Sloan carefully set Randall's cage down next to another so that the sides of both cages touched. It was the cage that contained the mystery animal Randall had seen a minute ago. He tilted his head to the right, trying to finally uncover the creatures identity. Unfortunately, the cage was partially covered in an old, tattered blue tarp.

Randall glanced over at the chatting humans. Sloan had taken the leather wallet from his pocket and was now counting four hundred dollar bills. He handed them over to Mack, the young man happily snatching them up.

As they began to talk amongst eachother, Randall curiously peered out from behind the bars of his cage into the next through a small tear in the tarp. He saw the form lying there. It had black and red scales and had a very long body. He also noted the black and red peacock-like feathers poking from the top of it's head. Leaning forward, he tried to see the creatures face.

The feathers on top of it's head raised a little and it let out a low growl, which turned into a sharp snarl as the creature lashed out and tried to snap at him from behind the bars, causing the whole thing to shake.

Randall jumped back, startled, and looked at the creature's face. It resembled that of a Velociraptor, but with large, aqua green eyes and a dark blue forked tongue. Like him, it to had eight limbs, each ending in clawed feet. It was obvious this was no creature from the human world. It was a monster like him!

The new monster brought it's head back slowly, hissing at him, and watching his every move.

Suddenly, the blue tarp was yanked from the top of the cage, revealing Sloan standing over it.

"Swifty," he scolded, "Now you be nice." he opened the cage and outstretched his large hand to the red and black reptile, who recoiled slightly, but allowed the man to stroke her neck.

"Good girl," he said softly, pulling his hand back.

_Girl? _Randall thought, looking over at her.

Sensing his apparent stares, she turned and met his gaze, her aqua eyes locking onto his green ones. Bewildered, she began to look him over. She obviously hadn't noticed his remarkably similar appearance before snapping at him, mistaking him for some kind of peeping Tom.

She cocked a scaly eye ridge at him before turning her gaze back to her 'master', who was showing young Mack out the door.

When they were out of sight, and hopefully out of hearing range, the place filled with voices, some of which were directed toward Randall's general direction.

"Hey, Swift!" the saint bernard from before called out, "Who's the noob?"

The reptillian monster scoffed, "Like i really know, Cujo," she muttered, rolling her eyes and crawling to a corner and curling back up in a comfy ball, away from Randall.

The saint bernard chuckled and turned his head toward Randall. "Don't mind her, man. She's just a little...unhappy about being here. She was kinda banished from some place called _Monst_--"

"You done runnin' your mouth yet, Cujo? Huh?" Swiftstinger snapped. "Sheesh," she sighed and curled back up.

"_Monstropolis_?" Randall said helpfully.

Swiftstinger's eyes widened and she shot her head up. She turned and gave Randall a surprised look.

"Anyway," the saint bernard continued, "Name's Cujo. I'm the leader of our little community here."

"Self proclaimed leader," Swift and the other five animals muttered.

"Hey," Cujo warned.

Randall rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever," he muttered before asking, "So...what is it that that neanderthal does with all of you?"

Lazily standing on all fours, a large alligator with scars all over his face and one eye missing cleared his throat and said, "Ya ever hear of those things called dog fighting rings? Well, like that, only..." he paused, trying to come up with words. Finally he said, "Louisiana style."

Randall nodded his head, although, he still didn't quite understand.

"Yeah," agreed the german shepherd, "And Swifty's the best fighter outta all of us." he smiled over at Swiftstinger's cage.

"Pch." scoffed the second alligator, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"You got somthin' to say, Lockjaw, then out with it," came the thick brooklyn accent of a redish brown pitbull one cage over.

The gator scoffed again, "'Best fighter' my tail. So what if she's got a few good moves up her sleeve? Big deal. Ya don't need brains for this competition, just muscle."

"Isn't it dangerous for someone to use their entire vocabulary in a single sentance?" Swift said sarcastically.

Some of the others just laughed and encouraged the banter between them.

"Oh, ho, ho, how cute," Lockjaw said, "Why don't you say that to my face, angelcakes?"

Swift raised her hackles and sent him an icy look, "That a challenge, carcass licker?"

Lockjaw put a hand up innocently, "Oh, no, tulip. I'd never want to challenge the mighty and powerful Swiftstinger." he chuckled at his own sarcastic remark. "Wouldn't want to hurt a pretty little thing like you, Saliya."

Swift growled, "Call me by my real name again, carnage breath. I dare you."

"Heaven forbid i make you angry," he chuckled.

"That's enough, Lockjaw," Cujo snapped, "You're just being jealous."

"Jealous?" the alligator exclaimed, "Who could be jealous of her?"

"Yeah, well--"

"Please!" Swift snapped at them, quieting them. "No more discussion about me,"

_And i thought i had problems, _Randall thought to his self.

Unbeknownst to him, Randall would see later on just what it was that sets Swift off. He probably isn't going to enjoy it though, considering he would be next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now, you're probably wondering why Randall hadn't put his camouflage ability to good use yet. Well...about that, It wasn't really working as good as it did before that human smacked him upside the head with a shovel.

The reptile growled furiously as he tried and tried again to match his surroundings.

Swift, growing tired of his constant growls and mutterings, had turned angrily towards him and was now watching in slight amusement as he turned a variety of different colors and patterns.

This continued for a full thirty minutes before Randall, who was now a nice shade of pink, sighed in deep frustration and muttered, "Forget it!"

Swift let out a soft chuckle, "So, i'm guessing you're not doing that just for kicks?"

He turned sharply and glared icy daggers at her, "Really? What makes you think that?" he hissed.

She shrugged, "No reason. Oh, and by the way, that's a nice look for you." she gestured toward his pink colored scales and turned away, smiling triumphantly.

Randall raised his hackles briefly and turned back to his normal purple color. He then slunk quietly over to the metal dish of water resting near the cages door. Giving it a look of disgust, he took a sip, sighing with content as the cool liquid slid down his throat. He then looked over at Swift.

"So," he said, "What's your story?"

The other monster lazily lifted her head and turned to look at him, "What?"

Randall rolled his eyes, "Well, it's obvious you're not an alligator, like that stupid hillbilly thinks, and it's obvious that you don't belong here, so, what happened?"

"And i should take time out of my day to tell you because--" she stopped and encouraged an answer.

"What? Did they banish you for your oh so delightful mood? Or did they just get sick of you, because i can see why." he asked, ignoring her question.

"Why do you care?" she narrowed her eyes and stood on her front two pairs of legs.

He did the same and said, "Well, who said i did?"

Moving even closer she snapped, "Then why did you ask?"

"None of your concern, dollface." he moved even closer.

"What did you call me, Dorkosaur?" she pressed her face up to the bars of the cage.

Doing the same, he spat, "Should i spell it out for you, feather brains?"

"Will you two knock it off?!" shouted the other pitbull, a light gray female with a black spot around her left eye, "I wanna catch some sleep before the fight tonight."

The other pitbull looked over at her, "Sweety, remember your karma--"

"Stuff it, Maurice." she snapped.

"Sorry, Maria," Swift called, "Rainbow boy over here started it."

Randall was about to make a remark when Maria called out, "I don't care who started it, i'll end it!"

"Master's comin', Swifty," Cujo warned, "You better shut it."

Swift complied. Of course the animals could talk whenever they wanted, to Sloan it would appear to be just hisses and barks. But if Swift uttered a word, Sloan was sure to understand whatever it was she said.

The garage door opened and in stepped Sloan. The large man strode heavily across the dusty earth, over toward Randall's and Swift's cages. He had a leash in his hand.

Randall backed up and let out a growl, but was surprised to see Sloan stop in front of Swift's cage instead of his.

Quickly putting in the combination on the lock, he removed it and opened the door. He reached in, and with a click, attatched the end of the leash to her red collar, which Randall was just now noticing.

"Come on, girl," he said, and with a light tug, Swift stood and walked out of the cage. Sloan led her to the front of Randall's and stopped, "Now, look here, gator. This here is Swift Stinger. She's the best fighter i've got. Now, we're gonna have a little demonstration so you'll see just what it is we do to help train and toughen up our animals. Now, what we're trainig for," he smiled slyly, "You'll see later on tonight."

From his belt he withdrew another leash. He clipped it onto the other side of Swift's collar.

"Now, my two employees will help with the demonstration. Cleetus! Earl!" he called.

Then, two more humans, a couple of lanky teenagers came out and each took one of the leashes holding Swift in each hand. They both wore white tang tops and dirtied and ripped jeans. They were twins, obviously, because of their similar appearances.

Swift growled at them as they came up on each side of her and grabbed a leash, pulling them tightly in opposite directions. Both leashes prevented Swift from lashing out at either one of the brothers.

Sloan grabbed a potato sack off the top of Cujo's cage and wlaked up to Swift's front. He looked back at Randall and waved the sack around, "You see this, gator? This is another animal."

Randall scoffed lightly. This guy was nuts.

Sloan then bended over and began to move the sack towards Swift, "Now, this is what i expect from you in the future." he then waved the sack in front of Swift, who responded by snapping her jaws at it and lunging forward.

"C'mon, girl!" Sloan snarled through gritted teeth, "Get him! C'mon!"

Swift finally managed to sink her teeth into the sack as she began to tug and snarl at it.

Randall winced slightly as he heard the bag rip.

For more support, Sloan put both hands on his end of the sack and began to tug back. But it's apparent that he had gotten his other hand a little too close to Swift's mouth, for the red and black reptile let out an angry snarl and bit Sloan's hand.

The large man let out a painful grunt and jumped back, grasping his injured hand. Blood trickled slowly from the two fresh wounds on his hand. He looked over at Swift, then back at Randall and said, "I think that's enough for today."

Quickly, he sent the two young men away and grabbed Swift's leash, leading her back to the cage. He shut the door behind her as she went in. And as he put the lock back on, he quietly said, "Good girl," and walked away.


End file.
